Keep Holding On
by DaughterofHades136
Summary: Nico struggles with fatherhood. It also doesn't help when everyone's saying that you're a terrible father and having friends that turn against you just because you have a child. Possibly a one-shot or could be more. Read and Review please. I really suck at summaries!


**Disclaimer: I do not own nothing! I only own, Daniel. **

Nico di Angelo carried his one year old son, Daniel, to his crib. As he layed him down in the crib, he realized how much his life has changed in the past year. He's lost so many of his friends, not that he had many friends to begin with. He kissed the mess of black hair on his son's head and headed back to his bunk, his mind somewhere else.

Leo hated him for getting his sister, Nyssa, pregnant. Especially since they were both just fifteen. Jason hated him way before he got Nyssa, pregnant. Maybe because Nico's a son of Hades and Jason, a son of Jupitar. Piper didn't really hate him, she was just diappointed him. Same with Annabeth and Hazel. Frank and Percy didn't hate him. Percy's been really supportive of him from the time he told him, he was going to be a father. The main reason, Nico named Percy, Daniel's godfather. Daniel loved Percy and Percy loved Daniel. Nico could always count on Percy for anything. Speaking of Percy, he really needed to talk to him about the arguement Piper and him got into about him being a good father to Daniel. He'd already talked to Nyssa about it. She knows he's a good father. Maybe he was just being insecure...

**-Flashback-**

Nico was sitting on the edge of the pier, his feet dangling off the edge, lost in thought. He didn't hear Piper walked up behind him and sit beside him.

"Hey." She said, looking at him.

"Hey." He uttered, not looking at her.

"How are you?" Piper asked.

"Upset, but that's nothing new." Nico replied, half-heartedly.

Piper looked away from him, she didn't know why she expected him to say he was good. After a while she questioned, "Wanna talk about it?"

"No." He whispered but said a bit louder for her to hear, "People expect you to be perfect but you make a mistake and then they want nothing to do with you."

Piper nodded, "Nico, just live your life to the fulliest and don't let people bring you down."

"Thanks for the advice but it's kinda of hard not to let other people bring ya down, when every time someone talks to you. They're just telling you how much they hate you." He pointed out, standing up.

"Well you shouldn't have knocked someone up and that someone being Leo's sister!" She yelled at him, storming off down the pier.

He sighed, mumbling, "Great. Another person hates me..."

Piper turned around, yelling as loudly as she could, "I don't hate you. Its the truth, you got someone pregnant and people usually get angry and start to go off on you but when you turn your ass on the girl that did like you then yeah, then the people can bitch cause you made a mistake."

He was getting angry, she really was trying to push him to his breaking point, "We both made a mistake that should have never happened. We both agree on that but it happened so they can get over it. What happened, happened. Nyssa and me were both upset about the war, we took comfort in each other, alright. It may have gone a bit further than we both expected it to have gone. So watch what you say next cause you're really starting to push me."

"I never made a mistake, oh wait, yeah I did. It was that I felt bad for your son, not for you." She attacked.

Now he was angry. He was use to people talking shit about him but she already brought Nyssa into this and now she was bring his son into this, "He doesn't need your pity and neither do me and Nyssa."

"And he doesnt need a father like you." Piper pointed out.

"I'm trying my hardest to be a good father! But it hard when I don't have anything to go by. My father wasn't exactly around for my life! I was raised my sister, who was just a couple years older than me. Then when she died, I raised myself! Everything I've ever done got me to where I am! I'm still trying to figure stuff out! You don't know half of stuff I've been though! You've always had everything handed to you on a gold platter. You have a dad, who cares and loves you. My dad doesn't give a second thought about me." Nico yelled, shaking with anger and tears sliding down his face.

Piper didn't say anything. She just ran. Probably to Jason. She always run to him.

**-End of Flashback-**

Nico calmed himself down, wiping the tears that already soaked his cheeks. Thinking of the arguement shook him up. Looking around his cabin, he saw Nyssa, asleep on his bunk and Daniel giggling and playing with his toys. He felt a smile form on his face as he went and picked up Daniel out of his crib. They may not have been an normal family. But they cared about him. Them along with Hazel and Annabeth (They didn't hate him, just disappointed in him but they we're getting over it.) Percy, and Frank. He cared about them too. They're his family. An unnormal demigod family but a family. Putting his arguement with Piper out of his mind, he sat on the floor with Daniel and together they played with the toys.

**A/N: I may write a story about how Nyssa and Nico's relationship came to be. I don't know. .-. I don't know anything anymore! Dx Also this was based off a couple roleplays I've done in the past, also known as yesterday and today. **


End file.
